wolfensteinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:I Need Ammo!
Witaj Witaj na Wolfensteinpl Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule M1 Garand. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne społeczności Wikii. -- Sovq (dyskusja) 2012-09-09T19:56:26 Multiple language wiki Hello, this is Elecbullet, the administrator from the English Wolfenstein Wiki. We spoke earlier about the Snooper Rifle. I just wanted to thank you for contributing to an alternate language of our wiki, and to provide a few tips. Tip One - Link back to English wiki I see you have created pages on this wiki. When you have created a new page, it will not automatically link back to the same page on the English wiki. You will have to place the following text in the Polish language article. en:english article name Replace "english article name" with the name of the article as it appears on the English wiki. It might be the same. Colt is the same as en:Colt. It might be different. Prototyp Super Żołnierza is not the same as en:Prototype Super Soldier. Tip Two - Link here from the English wiki A second edit must be made to link from the English wiki here. These links are particularly important as they provide the means for people to discover alternate languages in the first place. You probably learned about the Polish wiki as a result of my recent efforts to connect the two. pl:polish article name Place that in the English wiki. Tip Three - Other languages I made an effort to ensure that as many articles as possible were linked to the appropriate articles on other wikis. There's plenty of languages to account for, so if you're feeling totally adventurous, you could try to link to all the following wikis, in the following formats: *en:english article name *es:spanish article name *de:german article name *nl:dutch article name *pl:polish article name *ko:korean article name (Korean version may be added to the wiki) Administrators I asked the administrator of the es:Wolfenstein Wiki in Spanish to provide me with administrator rights and he gratefully did, even though I don't speak Spanish. I did it because he hadn't logged on for ages. I would be willing to take the administrator position for this wiki, and I have the necessary skills from administering the English wiki. However, I would respect if you would want to take that responsibility. In any case, gives no current administrators. This wiki has no moderators! If someone wants to become an administrator, they will have to go to Wikia's adoption requests page and request it. Sorry I couldn't say it in Polish, but you'd probably have a harder time reading it if I just Google Translated it. Elecbullet (dyskusja) 22:19, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh by the way, I'll be in the English wiki's chat. Elecbullet (dyskusja) 22:23, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Congratulations on being made an admin. ::If you feel like sharing some benefits with me, try seeing if I am in the English chat or just go ahead to Specjalna:Uprawnienia and do it. Note: "administrators" can make powerful decisions such as modifying themes, but they can't make other people into administrators. "Bureaucrats" can make people administrators. ::Thank you whatever you decide! Elecbullet (dyskusja) 21:41, paź 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories You seem to be interested in categorizing your wiki. I thought that I'd explain it a bit more. You correctly added articles to categories, but you didn't ever create the categories themselves, so I did that. Once you add an article to a category (example "Kategoria:Wolfenstein 3D"), a link to that category will appear on the bottom of the page, but you will still have to create the category. Click the link, and write something like this: This category is for the game Wolfenstein 3D. Category:Games Then save the page. As you can see, I added the category itself to a category: games. Every category on this wiki should be a subcategory of another category. The exception is Kategoria:Strona_główna, which is the TOP category for the wiki. To see how your category system is organized now, go to Kategoria:Strona_główna and click all the + signs. This will show you subcategories that exist- feel free to make your own. The English Wiki To see how the English wiki does things, check out en:Category:Contents, which is OUR top-level category. Click a lot of the + symbols. Specifically, expand "Articles", and its subcategory "Games". It's actually quite a complicated layout, so you shouldn't worry too much about imitating it perfectly, a simple category system should be fine. This is how I would categorize an article on the en:Venom gun from Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Venom gun goes into: *Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Weapons which is a subcategory of two categories: **Category:Weapons ***Category:Articles ****Category:Contents **Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein ***Category:Games ****Category:Articles *****Category:Contents And everything falls back to the top category of the wiki, en:Category:ContentsElecbullet (dyskusja) 18:42, paź 13, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind you actually were doing it right. You can still look at the English wiki for something to imitate. Elecbullet (dyskusja) 01:20, paź 15, 2012 (UTC) MUsimy porozmawiać o konkursie.Pio387 (dyskusja) 16:58, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) Słucham zatem I Need Ammo! (dyskusja) 18:23, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) Więc moja propozcja opiera się na tym aby zrobić konkurs promocji wiki. Zadania są następujące: 1. Pokazać swoją aktywność na forum 2. Być zainteresowanym Wolfensteinową tematyką 3. Zrobić baner lub reklamę (koszt w rękach twórcy) Banery będzie pod względem technicznym oceniać elecbullet, pod wzglęgem merytorycznym I need Ammo, a nadzorować te prace będzie pio387.Pio387 (dyskusja) 21:25, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) OK rozumiem, więc czekamy na pojawienie się ewentualnych Edytorów. Trzeba będzie umieścić tą wikię na wikipedii (w artykule o RTCW i Wolfenstein)Pio387 (dyskusja) 21:39, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) CZy można jescze grać w RTCW ?Pio387 (dyskusja) 18:40, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Można. Jeśli chodzi Ci o tryb multiplayer to można jeszcze znaleźć serwery na których stale ktoś bywa, ale wiesz, szału nie ma. Ciekawe czemu nie mam żadnego serva ?Pio387 (dyskusja) 19:57, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) A tak, trzeba sciągnąć nowy MasterServer i wrzucić go do folderu Main bodajże. Gdzie go pobrałeś?Pio387 (dyskusja) 08:20, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) http://www.s4ndmod.com/joomla/news/5-general/23-rtcw-master-server-list ^^ Tam wybierz sobie plik odpowiadający twojej wersji Wolfa. Lepiej sciągnij razem z PunkBusterem. Ja mam wersje 1.41b czyli najnowszą. Co do serwerów to ciężko będzie znaleźć jakiś zaludniony bez botów. Jedyny co się jeszcze jako tako trzyma to serwer S4NDMod. Grałem kiedyś na serwie Sluxx, gdzie jedna mapka ciągle leciała ale było na nim pełno ludzi. Nie wiem jak teraz się trzyma ale podejrzewam, że czasy świetności ma już za sobą. W dodatku serwer stoi na wersji 1.0. Zawsze można popykać na serwerze |Toak| z botami na oficjalych mapach. Jeśli chcesz pograć tak na serio to polecam Enemy Territory. Giera trzyma się naprawdę nieźle, sam grywam na serwerze gdzie jestem adminem, więc możesz to rozpatrzyć też. Nie działa Pio387 (dyskusja) 20:43, lis 2, 2012 (UTC) Cho na czat Pio387 (dyskusja) 19:59, lis 3, 2012 (UTC) "Polishing" articles I am resisting the urge to make a "Polish" joke here, so I apologize for that. I begin by saying that there are two modes to edit articles. ;Visual mode ("Tryb wizualny") :This is the default editing mode for new accounts. It is based on WYSIWYG ("What You See Is What You Get"), which means that it tries to look like what the saved page will look like. ;Source mode ("Tryb źródłowy") :This is what the "big boys" like me use to edit Wikia. You edit the "source code" of the document, which gives you a lot more power. But it's scary to new users sometimes, so Wikia (who is trying to make itself more user-friendly) has tried to move toward a visual editor. To switch between the two, you need to click the tabs in the top right of the editor screen. Or, in your , you can disable the visual editor. Basics In the "source mode" editor (which is better, and is the one you really need to use) you can add a link by adding the following source code "wikitext": *Colt will give Colt *A really cool gun will give A really cool gun (note, it links to "Colt") In the "visual" editor you can add links by clicking the chain (see, a chain has "links", doesn't it?). A red link such as this one is OK. It just means "this page doesn't exist yet, so we invite you to come and make it". It is not a problem with the page, but eventually it would be good to have the page exist. Templates I saw that you figured out how to add more fields to Szablon:Broń infobox. Great! Now, you could try copying that over to Szablon:Misja infobox (or wherever you think it would go well) and making a template for a level. Or do one for characters. I fixed the problem with two templates being side-by-side in page Sten though. It won't happen in any other articles. If you see some cool formatting you don't understand, try copying the "wikitext" to another page and changing it to however you need it. Let me know if you need help with anything else. Elecbullet (dyskusja) 17:54, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) Co dalej z IWW i z Wikią ? Witam po mojej nieobecności. Co teraz z wikią ? Trza więcej ludzi Pzdr Pio387 (dyskusja) 21:03, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Witaj! Mam zamiar dalej edytować, szczególnie w nadchodzącym czasie z racji dużej ilości czasu wolnego. Cóż mogę powiedzieć o ludziach... najwidoczniej im się nie chce edytować. Ułożysz plan edytorski ? Od teraz zajmujesz się edycjami, bo widzę że jesteś w tym naprawdę niezły. No problemo i dziękuję. Nie ma za co. Jeśli mnie nie ma więcej niż 3 dni to jestem nieobecny i przejmujesz schedę. Hej. Przeczytałeś zasady ?Pio387 (dyskusja) 09:17, gru 24, 2012 (UTC) Właź na czat. Pio387 (dyskusja) 20:42, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Słuchaj zablokuj Faradaya, ma aimbota.Pio387 (dyskusja) 21:38, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) Hej musimy pogadać. Pio387 (dyskusja) 20:08, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Chciałbym pogadać Pio387 (dyskusja) 18:57, sty 4, 2013 (UTC)